rasen_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyrgyzishi Ichiro
Kyrgyzishi Ichirō, also kown as Yondaime Oyabun, is the current leader of Zuigakure in the Land of Whispering Bone. As the most powerful ninja in his country politically, militarily he is responsible for the well being of his entire nation. The Land of Whispering Bone has no Damyio and is structured quite differently than other nations. Ichirō rules over a syndicate with three arms: administrative arms, as well as, left and right military arms. History Personality Appearance Kyrgyzishi Ichiro is a large dark brown skinned, dread lock wearing warrior that stands at two meters tall, weighs 100 kilos. He sometimes wears the robes of an Oyabun. However, he prefers to go topless with brown shorts. He also wears a ninja belt with various pouches attached, a short sword in the front and a katana in the back. He also wears a bronze colored headpiece and necklace with two skulls sandwiching a glowing red crystal, as well as a strange timepiece on his right wrist. His body is covered in tattoos of unknown purpose and he bears the mark of the mongrel sage on his chest at all times. Abilities: Kekkei Genkai: Ritsuton, "Rhythm Release" Like the other members of the clan, Ichirō possesses the ability to combine wind and fire chakra into the advanced rhythm element. Ichirō can use ritsuton to destroy small objects and parts of larger objects very quickly in two ways. The first method is by finding the sonic frequency that an object resonates at and striking or grabbing a target, while injecting ritsuton at the target's resonant frequency. This will cause solid objects to break, rupture, or shatter violently, according to how much rhythm the user releases, the material targeted, and size of the target. With the second method he can inject ritsuton and transfer intense heat quickly, causing flammable objects to burn and scorching things like human flesh. There are also more advanced uses for this element. Secret Clan Techniques: Rengetsugan, "Eye of the Lotus Moon" Ichirō possesses the ability to channel yin chakra to the left eye and yang chakra to the right eye to activate this doryoku. Once activated, the user experiences total synesthesia or any lesser combination of the five senses. The user is able to: Track scents, sounds at a glance. Identify chemicals, such as poisons or biological residues. See in total darkness. Identify the resonant frequencies of any substance. Track heat signatures. See telescopically and microscopically. Feel an opponents minute movements at a glance. The ocular powers provide the perfect compliment to the kekkei genkai and red fist fighting style. Ichirō has reached the pinnacle of his dōjutsu potential. Zasshu Sennin Modo, "Mongrel Sage Mode" Ichiro has mastered the sage arts and become a mongrel sage. The extent of his abilities in this area has yet to be explored. However, his sage arts have activated the final stage of his dōjutsu. He is capable of annihilating molecular bonds via resonant frequencies of vibration. For instance, when firing water attacks, Ichiro is capable of flowing Ritsuton chakra through his attacks at the resonant frequency of water molecules to initiate sonolysis or water cracking. This releases a cloud of hydrogen and oxygen that flows around objects and into structures. By remotely releasing searing heat into the Ritsuton filled gasses an instant later, the Oyabun detonates the cloud, creating a massive blast wave. The blast wave obliterates the environment, including buildings, equipment, and people up to a radius of 10 kiolometers. The antipersonnel effect of the blast wave is more severe in foxholes, on people with body armor, and in enclosed spaces such as caves, buildings, and bunkers. At its ultimate limits this jutsu is a chakra intensive process and the Oyabun can only perform one fully charged attack on a full tank of chakra or risk death from chakra depletion below his mongrel sage threshold. However, he can use it repeatedly at lower power levels. ''Kundalini'' Speed is highly coveted by the Kyrgyzishi. Ichirō has reached the highest levels of mastery in his clan's technique.